Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to a winged catheter securing tape for securing a winged catheter to the skin of a patient without stitching it thereto and without applying it directly to the skin and thereafter taping over it.
By way of background, there are numerous types of winged catheters in medical use. These include subclavian catheters, IJ catheters, femoral catheters, Hickman catheters and fistula needles. The above various types of winged catheters have wings extending outwardly from a central portion thereof. There are two types of wings. One type has holes in the wings, and it is sutured to a patient""s skin by passing sutures through holes in the wings and through the skin of the patient. A second type has its wings applied directly to the skin or onto a non-adhesive surface of a tape which is adhesively applied to the skin and is held in position by a tape which passes over the top of the wings. The first type requires direct suturing to the skin. The second type is subject to the deficiency that it may not be held securely in position, and, in certain instances, the wings may irritate the skin when they are applied directly thereto. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of winged catheters that the present winged catheter securing tape is concerned.
While the winged catheter securing tape of the present invention is applicable to all of the above-mentioned winged catheters, and also to others which have not been mentioned, the following description will be confined to a fistula needle type of winged catheter inasmuch as it is representative of all winged catheters which are defined as xe2x80x9ca tubular medical device for insertion into canals, vessels, passageways or body cavities, usually to permit injection or withdrawal of fluids or to keep a passage open.xe2x80x9d (Webster""s New Collegiate Dictionary, 1973).
It is one object of the present invention to provide a winged catheter securing tape which obviates the need for suturing to the skin or relying solely on taping over to hold it in place in direct contact with the skin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a winged catheter securing tape which is extremely simple in construction.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a winged catheter securing tape which operates in an extremely simple and efficient manner.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a winged catheter securing tape which can be fabricated in a simple manner.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a winged catheter securing tape which can be applied by a patient with one hand. Other objects and attendant advantages of the present invention will readily be perceived hereafter.
The present invention relates to a winged catheter securing tape comprising a base having an upper surface and a lower surface, adhesive on said lower surface facing downwardly, and at least one area of adhesive on said base facing upwardly relative to said upper surface, said at least one area being less than the total expanse of said base.
The various aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood when the following portions of the specification are read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: